Chuuya : I'll rescue you
by Kaleiya
Summary: /Trilogie: premier volet/ Ce lien fragilisé par le temps et les épreuves est tout ce qui leur reste pour ne pas sombrer. Aventure, Angst, Friendship, Spoils jusqu'au chap 441. Chap 5 posté. En Hiatus
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer** : J'en ai marre de le dire mais je n'ai aucuns droits sur l'œuvre de Masashi Kishimoto

**Auteur** : J'ai bien peur que ce soit moi…Pour l'instant…

**Titre** : Chuuya veut dire « jour et nuit » en japonais.

**Rating** : J'ai longtemps hésité mais je vais finalement la mettre en M par mesure de précaution.

**Genre** : Pas de Romance ce coup-ci (sauf si j'en décide autrement), mais plutot de l'aventure avec une pointe de Angst (sur un seul personnage je pense)

**Note** : Comme vous l'indiquera le prologue, vous aurez des passages avec Sasuke et des passages avec Naruto. J'essaierai de faire tour à tour un chap avec Naruto et un chap avec Sasuke.

**Note 2** : N'ayant pas supporté la mort de certains personnages, je me permets d'en faire revenir deux : Deidara parce que c'est un de mes favoris (excuse bidon, je l'avoue) et Itachi. J'expliquerai plus tard comment ils sont revenus d'entre les morts.

**Note 3** : Niveau rythme de parution, je vais essayer de faire tous les 15 jours comme pour « les joies de la colocation ». Donc suivant la semaine, vous devriez avoir cette fic ou l'autre si je m'en sors.

* * *

Prologue

_Au dessus de ce qu'il restait de Konoha suite à l'attaque de Pain, une pluie abondante tombait, comme pour exprimer les sentiments de tous ceux qui avait survécu. Les habitants étaient tous vêtus de noir et s'étaient réunis devant une stèle portant les noms de ninjas morts pour le village, notamment ceux de Jiraiya et de Kakashi Hatake y étaient gravés. Au pied de celle-ci se trouvait un corps recouvert d'un drap et entourés de quatre personnes. Le bruit de l'eau qui tombait ne permettait pas d'entendre ce qu'elles disaient et l'abondance de la pluie ne permettait pas de distinguer leurs visages. _

_La première personne entourant le corps avait de longs cheveux blonds séparés en deux nattes nouées en dessous des épaules et semblait lire un discours consigné sur un rouleau. La deuxième avait les cheveux noirs et tenait un bouquet de lys dans une main et avait son autre main posée sur l'épaule de la troisième personne qui avait les cheveux roses et courts. La dernière personne ne portait pas la même tenue que les autres mais était vêtue d'un kimono blanc avec un éventail brodé dans le dos, les cheveux noirs et l'on pouvait voir une sorte de larme de sang descendre le long de l'une de ses joues. _

_A un moment, cette même personne se retourna dans l'intention de partir mais elle s'arrêta en voyant approcher une personne vêtue d'un manteau noir avec des nuages rouges, de longs cheveux noirs attachés en queue de cheval, les yeux rouges et le bandeau frontal de Konoha rayé sur le front. Alors que le nouvel arrivant se dirigeait vers le corps masqué par un drap, celui qui s'apprêtait à partir murmura quelque chose avant de reprendre sa place et de constater que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué qu'ils étaient un de plus. _

_Celui aux yeux rouges se baissa et souleva le drap de sorte à ce que le visage du défunt soit visible. En voyant que le défunt avait les cheveux blonds, celui au kimono écarquilla les yeux et quand il vit le visage du mort, il murmura quelque chose qui se perdit dans le son de la pluie._

_.- Empêche ça Sasuke. Dit simplement celui aux longs cheveux noirs avant que toute la scène ne disparaisse progressivement._

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et la respiration saccadée. Tout en se calmant, il tourna la tête à sa gauche et constata que Juugo ne semblait pas s'être réveillé malgré le fait qu'il ne voit pas son visage à cause de l'heure tardive.

Il sortit lentement de son lit pour ne pas réveiller son collègue de chambre, prit son kimono blanc qu'il avait laissé traîner sur une chaise et le revêtit avant d'aller dans la salle de bain adjacente en restant le plus silencieux possible. Entendant un bruit derrière lui, il s'immobilisa et attendit jusqu'à comprendre que Juugo s'était juste retourné dans son sommeil lorsqu'il entendit sa respiration régulière.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la salle de bain, l'abaissa et poussa lentement la porte en veillant à ce qu'elle ne se mette pas à grincer. Après être entré dans la petite pièce, il referma la porte de la même manière.

Il alluma la lumière, se dirigea vers lavabo avant d'ouvrir le robinet afin de s'asperger le visage avec de l'eau fraîche. Il se regarda dans la glace et put constater que ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, signe qu'il était fatigué. Il se passa une main sur le visage et laissa glisser ses doigts le long de sa joue. Il resta à se regarder droit dans les yeux encore quelques instants avant de se désintéresser du miroir.

Il éteignit la lumière et ressortit de la même manière qu'il était entré mais, en jetant un œil sur l'autre lit, il vit que son camarade était réveillé et qu'il semblait l'attendre.

.- Quelque chose ne va pas Sasuke-kun ? Demanda t-il.

.- C'est juste un cauchemar, rien de plus. Répondit le jeune Uchiwa sans regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

Juugo ne posa pas d'autres questions et se contenta de regarder le chef de Taka regagner son lit en tentant de revenir dans les bras de Morphée.

« Juste…Un simple cauchemar… » Se dit Sasuke avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil.

-----

Pain vaincu, Konoha respirait enfin mais à quel prix. La lueur de la lune éclairait ce qu'il restait du village caché avec tristesse. Un camp a été établit pour soigner les nombreux blessés parmi lesquels se trouvaient Shikamaru avec une jambe cassée, Hinata qui se remettait doucement de ses blessures et d'autres ninjas ayant subit des blessures plus ou moins graves. L'équipe de Gai parcourait les ruines à la recherche soit de survivants, soit des corps de leurs amis pour les ramener vers le camp. Les cadavres étaient rassemblés à une distance raisonnable du camp et étaient surveillés par le clan Hyuuga et le clan Inuzuka.

A l'écart de tout cela, Naruto était perdu dans ses pensées. Il regardait le village sans le voir et ne remarqua pas la présence de son amie Sakura qui s'approchait de lui. Elle hésita un peu et finit par poser sa main sur l'épaule du blond qui sursauta à ce contact.

.- Naruto…Commença t-elle.

.- Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si j'étais venu plus tôt. Dit-il avec tristesse.

.- Tu n'en sais rien Naruto. Ce n'est pas de ta faute s'il nous a attaqués.

.- C'était moi qu'il cherchait…

.- Il serait venu un jour à l'autre…

.- J'aurais du être là !!!

.- Naruto !

Ils se tournèrent vers la Godaime qui avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'air fatigué.

.- Tsunade-baba…Commença le blond.

.- Naruto, ce n'est pas de ta faute si le village est dans cet état. Le véritable coupable est celui qui a cherché à t'empêcher de venir nous aider et il court toujours.

Les deux jeunes ninjas regardèrent leur Hokage avec un air grave et restaient à l'écoute.

.- Le village a perdu des habitants dignes de confiance à cause de l'Akatsuki : d'abord Asuma, puis Jiraiya, et Kakashi ainsi que Shizune. Tous ont donné leur vie pour protéger Konoha et nous nous devons d'honorer leur mémoire. Dit-elle avant de tourner son regard vers les cadavres.

Sakura resta silencieuse, attendant la suite des évènements tandis que Naruto semblait réfléchir à quelque chose.

.- Kyuubi…Murmura le blond.

.- Quoi ? Demanda la rose en regardant son camarade et attirant l'attention de Tsunade sur celui-ci.

.- Quand j'ai failli libérer Kyuubi de son sceau, le Yondaime est apparu et il m'a dit que si Kyubi a attaqué le village il y seize ans, c'est parce que quelqu'un l'avait attiré jusqu'ici. Il pense que c'est le même qui manipulait Pain.

La Hokage fronça les sourcils à cette déclaration et tourna la tête vers la forêt.

.- Je pense qu'il est temps que je vous montre quelque chose. Allez chercher le corps de Kakashi et retrouvez moi ici. Nous allons nous renseigner sur notre mystérieux adversaire et pour cela, il va falloir se rendre dans un lieu qui n'était connu que de moi-même, de Jiraiya et de quelques ninjas de confiance.

Les jeunes ninjas hochèrent la tête et s'exécutèrent sur-le-champ. Ils retrouvèrent Tsunade un quart d'heure plus tard en portant un brancard sur lequel se trouvait le corps de leur sensei dissimulé sous un drap blanc. Elle leur fit signe de la suivre et ils entamèrent une marche silencieuse dans la forêt.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, ils arrivèrent devant l'entrée d'une grotte dissimulée par un rideau de lierre que souleva la Hokage pour laisser passer Naruto et Sakura avec leur fardeau. Pendant un certain temps, ils descendirent dans les entrailles de la terre sans avoir la moindre visibilité quand ils aperçurent la lueur d'une flamme au loin. Ils virent une ombre plus loin qui venait vers eux en marchant silencieusement.

.- Je ne vous attendais pas de sitôt. Dit l'ombre avec une voix qui fit tiquer Naruto.

.- Les choses sérieuses vont commencer. Comment va-t-il ? Demanda la Godaime.

.- Sa fièvre est tombée mais il tousse encore et s'obstine à ne pas vouloir prendre ses médicaments.

.- Eh bien je vais prendre le relais.

L'ombre fit un pas de plus et son visage apparut dans la lumière de la torche. En le voyant, les deux équipiers retinrent un cri de surprise en reconnaissant l'individu en face d'eux.

.- Mais tu es…Commença le blond.

.- …C'est impossible ! S'exclama la rose.

Devant se tenait un jeune homme aux longs cheveux blonds retenus par un bandeau noir et avec une mèche masquant son œil gauche.

.- Deidara…Dirent en chœur les deux jeunes ninjas.

.- Yo ! Fit l'artiste en levant la main et en souriant.

* * *

**Auteur vs persos**:

Deidara(caline l'auteur): Je t'adore !!!

Auteur: Moi aussi je t'aime, rassures-toi ! (serre très fort l'artiste)

Naruto: ...Fallait vraiment le ressusciter ce malade ?

Sasuke(regarde l'auteur avec un oeil noir)

Auteur: C'est moi qui écris alors je le ressuscite si je veux ! Et toi là-bas rentre tes griffes où tu seras en dessous !

Sasuke(détourne son regard sur Naruto): Hn !

Naruto: C'est quoi ce chantage à la gomme ?!

Auteur: ...T'as du bol que je sois de bonne humeur...

J'ai plus qu'à vous suggérer de laisser une review ! A bientot !


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur** : Une buveuse de thé appelée Kaleiya et qui voit des fics partout…Je me fais interner bientôt je pense.

**Titre** : Chuuya veut dire « jour et nuit » en japonais.

**Rating** : J'ai longtemps hésité mais je vais finalement la mettre en M par mesure de précaution.

**Genre** : Pas de Romance ce coup-ci (sauf si j'en décide autrement), mais plutot de l'aventure avec une pointe de Angst (sur un seul personnage je pense)

**Note** : Comme vous l'indiquera le prologue, vous aurez des passages avec Sasuke et des passages avec Naruto. J'essaierai de faire tour à tour un chap avec Naruto et un chap avec Sasuke.

**Note 2** : N'ayant pas supporté la mort de certains personnages, je me permets d'en faire revenir deux : Deidara parce que c'est un de mes favoris (excuse bidon, je l'avoue) et Itachi.

**Note 3** : Spoil jusqu'au chapitre 440 voire 441. Après, je ne tiendrai plus compte des évènements du manga (je parle pour ceux qui lisent les scans)

**RAR**

**Neliana** : La suite est enfin là et, pour ce qui est du lien entre Naruto et Sasuke, effectivement, il y en a un. Merci pour ta review

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Se connaître**

Naruto voulut sauter sur le déserteur d'Iwa pour lui tordre le cou mais il fut retenu par le bras de Tsunade qui lui barrait le passage. Il la regarda, ainsi que Sakura, avec un air interrogatif sur le visage.

.- On a plus important à faire pour l'instant. Dit-elle avec un air sévère.

.- Elle a pas tord…Commença le nukenin.

.- Toi tu te tais !

Deidara fit la moue et s'exécuta en voyant le regard que lui lançait l'Hokage. Il se retourna et s'enfonça dans la grotte bientôt suivit par les trois ninjas de Konoha. Leur chemin était éclairé par plusieurs torchés accrochées aux parois ce qui leur permettait de voir l'artiste se retourner régulièrement pour vérifier s'il était suivi ainsi que les bandages que celui-ci portait aux bras et le fait qu'il boitait légèrement. A un moment, ils purent voir une balafre barrer sa joue qui est habituellement cachée par sa mèche.

Ils arrivèrent devant une porte de bois sur laquelle était gravé l'emblème du village. Le nukenin posa sa main sur la poignée de celle-ci et la baissa tout en poussant le battant de bois. Derrière ce dernier se trouvait une salle dans laquelle trônaient deux lits ainsi qu'une table, deux tabourets, des ustensiles de cuisine, des réserves de nourriture et du matériel médical. Sur l'un des deux lits était allongée une personne qui, à ce que l'on pouvait entendre et au masque qu'elle portait sur le visage, avait des difficultés à respirer. Ils virent celle-ci tourner vers eux un regard éteint avant d'être prise par une quinte de toux violente. Tsunade se précipita vers le mystérieux personnage et l'aida à se relever un peu ce qui permit aux jeunes ninjas de voir son visage.

.- Itachi…Murmura Naruto.

.- J'y comprends plus rien…Fit Sakura.

Quand l'Uchiha arrêta de tousser, la Hokage l'examina avec attention sous le regard attentif du déserteur d'Iwa.

.- Deidara, conduis les dans la salle d'opération pour déposer le corps de Kakashi. Ordonna Tsunade.

A l'entente du nom du ninja mort, l'Uchiha tourna brusquement la tête vers le brancard que transportait les deux membres de l'équipe 7. La kunoichi aux cheveux roses comprit ce qui se passait et tourna la tête vers Naruto qui l'interrogeait du regard.

.- Sakura…Commença le blond.

.- Vous êtes sure qu'ils sont compatibles Hokage-sama ? Demanda la plus jeune.

.- Certaine. Répondit la plus âgée.

.- …Laissez-moi vous assister Tsunade-sama.

.- Je ne comptais pas me passer de toi pour ça Sakura. Tu reviendras pour m'aider à l'emmener. Fit la Godaime en désignant Itachi du regard.

.- Bien Hokage-sama !

Le nukenin aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers une porte, qu'ils n'avaient pas remarquée, dans le fond de la salle et l'ouvrit avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes ninjas le suivirent à l'intérieur de ce qui ressemblait fortement à une salle d'opération et comportant deux tables. Ils posèrent le brancard dans lequel se trouvait le corps de leur sensei sur l'une des deux tables avant de quitter cette pièce avec l'artiste. Sakura se précipita pour aider son maître à soutenir un Itachi qui était extrêmement affaiblit pour le conduire dans la salle d'opération. La dernière chose que virent les deux blonds avant que la porte ne se referme fut le regard sombre de l'Uchiha.

Deidara alla s'asseoir sur l'un des tabourets tandis que Naruto restait à fixer la porte, ayant du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait.

.- Hey ! Tu comptes rester planter là pendant des heures ? Lança le nukenin.

.- …Qu'est ce qui se passe là-dedans ? Questionna le futur Hokage.

.- Elles sont ont train de récupérer le cœur du ninja copieur pour le greffer à la place de celui d'Itachi. C'est le seul moyen pour qu'il reste en vie et puisse continuer à être ninja. Ensuite, je suppose qu'elles vont voir ce qu'elles peuvent faire pour ses yeux.

.- Ses yeux ?

.- Itachi est aveugle. Un effet secondaire à l'utilisation du sharingan si j'ai bien saisi.

Naruto resta un instant figé sous la surprise puis alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret qui restait libre.

.- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ce qu'il se passe ici ?! S'exclama celui aux cheveux courts en se retenant de frapper la table avec son poing.

.- Je veux bien te l'expliquer mais…j'aimerai bien savoir comment le célèbre Kakashi Hatake a put mourir aussi vite. Fit Deidara en faisant mine de regarder ses ongles.

.- …

.- Ok…Je me demande si je préfèrerais pas causer au mur…

.- Il a été tué par Pain quand celui-ci a attaqué le village. T'es content maintenant ?!

L'adepte des explosions regarda son homologue qui fixait avec insistance la porte de la salle d'opération. Celui aux cheveux longs finit par se lever de son tabouret et posa ses mains sur sa table.

.- J'vais me faire à manger. Dit-il en s'éloignant.

Voyant que le ninja le plus imprévisible du village caché de Konoha ne réagissait pas, il se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient maladroitement rangés les ustensiles de cuisines et prit une bouilloire ainsi qu'une boite d'allumettes avant de se diriger vers les réserves de nourriture pour prendre deux ramens instantanés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Naruto entendit le sifflement de la bouilloire et se tourna vers le nukenin qui avait allumé un réchaud à gaz pour faire bouillir l'eau. Il éteignit le réchaud, ouvrit à moitié les deux pots de ramens puis y versa l'eau bouillante jusqu'à les avoir remplit et les referma en posant sur le couvercle de chacun une paire de baguettes. Il se tourna vers le ninja de Kohoha et vit qu'il le regardait. Deidara pointa un des ramens du doigt et son homologue hocha affirmativement la tête.

.- Ils sont tous les deux au poulet. C'est le seul parfum qui reste. Expliqua l'artiste.

.- C'est pas grave. J'adore les ramens. Répliqua Naruto.

Deux minutes après, ils attaquèrent leur repas. Celui aux cheveux courts mangea avec un peu moins d'entrain qu'habituellement et n'arrêtait pas de fixer la porte de la salle d'opération. Quant à celui aux cheveux longs, il mangeait en levant parfois les yeux sur celui assit en face de lui.

.- Ça va durer deux heures minimum tu sais. Tu vas finir par trouver le temps long à force de fixer cette porte. Remarqua le nukenin.

.- …J'espère que tout va bien pour elles, c'est tout. Finit par dire le futur Hokage.

.- Si la vieille est arrivée à me rafistoler, alors je vois pas pourquoi elle pourrait pas en faire autant avec Itachi.

.- T'avais combattu Sasuke, nan ?

.- Ouais. J'ai même été forcé d'me faire exploser moi-même mais j'ai pas trop compris comment j'ai pu être retrouvé à peu près entier par des ninjas de ton village. Techniquement, il aurait rien du rester de moi.

.- T'es au courant qu'il est vivant ?

Le déserteur d'Iwa grogna à cette question ce qui fit sourire légèrement le ninja de Konoha.

.- Battu à deux reprises par un Uchiha et leur foutue pupille ! Ça m'a foutu en rogne quand cet imbécile qui est en train de se faire charcuter m'a dit que son frère était toujours vivant ! J'suis sur qu'il l'a fait exprès ce connard ! Vociféra Deidara en jetant un regard noir sur la porte.

.- T'avais déjà combattu Itachi avant ? Demanda Naruto, curieux d'en savoir plus sur l'autre blond.

.- Mouais…S'il me battait, je rejoignais l'Akatsuki et ainsi, ma carrière d'artiste dépasserait les frontières d'Iwa. Sasori avait sorti que j'allais mourir jeune quand il a vu ce que je savais faire…Il avait pas tord…

.- Et t'as quel âge ? La vingtaine non ?

.- Nan. J'ai dix-neuf ans. J'suis plus jeune que monsieur froid et arrogant qui en a vingt et un si je me souviens bien.

.- …Tu feras quoi une fois sortit d'ici ?

.- Mmm. Déjà, j'aimerai bien entendre ce qu'Itachi veut dire au sujet de l'Akatsuki car il dit que ça pourrait m'intéresser. Ensuite, je verrais bien si je reste avec lui pour continuer à jouer les infirmières ou si je me tire pour voir si je peux trouver de nouveaux défis à relever pour mon art.

Le futur Hokage reporta son attention sur la porte avant de se montrer pensif en la regardant.

.- Hey !

Il se tourna vers son interlocuteur qui lui souriait.

.- J't'ai parlé un peu de ma vie alors si tu veux en savoir plus, va falloir que je te connaisse un peu mieux. Je sais juste que tu t'appelles Naruto, si je me goure pas, et que t'adores les ramens.

Naruto sourit au déserteur d'Iwa.

.- Puisque t'insiste, je veux bien t'en dire un peu plus. Tu veux savoir quoi ?

.- Voyons…T'as un rêve dans la vie ?

.- Ouais. Depuis longtemps je veux devenir Hokage mais mes motivations ont changé avec le temps.

.- C'est à dire ?

.- Au départ, je voulais qu'on sache que j'existe et qu'on arrête de me rejeter. Quand j'ai commencé à travailler en équipe de quatre et même juste avant de passer genin, j'ai réalisé que c'était assez égoïste de ma part de ne penser qu'à moi et je me suis juré de protéger ceux qui m'étaient chers comme Sakura. Aujourd'hui, mon but est de protéger Konoha et mes amis coûte que coûte ! Même si pour ça je dois y laisser la vie !

.- Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as réagit comme ça à Suna…

Le regard du plus jeune se durcit un peu et son aîné compris qu'il avait fait une gaffe.

.- Hey ! Si j'ai fais ça, c'est parce que Sasori et moi devions ramener un autre réceptacle pour avoir notre quota. Chaque équipe de deux devait capturer deux réceptacles.

.- …Et l'Akatsuki avait récupéré combien de Bijuus avant ta mort ?

.- Sept si je me souviens bien. Ichibi et Sanbi pour moi et Sasori ainsi que ce crétin de Tobi, Nibi pour Kakuzu et Hidan, Yonbi pour Itachi et Kisame, et je ne sais pas qui a capturé Gobi, Chitchibi et Rokubi. Il ne manquait que Hachibi et Kyuubi la dernière fois qu'on a fait le rituel d'extraction.

.- Le rituel…d'extraction ?

.- Ouaip ! C'est assez long pour extraire le démon du corps de son hôte et moins on est nombreux, plus ça prend de temps. Pendant le rituel, le porteur du démon souffre énormément à ce que j'ai pu entendre à chaque fois et il en meurt.

Naruto déglutit en se remémorant le corps sans vie de Gaara et baissa la tête. Deidara le fixa silencieusement avant de regarder la porte. Il soupira légèrement et reporta son attention sur le ninja de Konoha pour remarquer la fatigue qui commençait à marquer son visage.

.- Tu devrais dormir. Ça t'aiderait à te sentir mieux. Conseilla t-il.

.- J'ai pas sommeil.

.- Si tu le dis…T'avais dit que le village avait été attaqué je crois ? Ça fait combien de temps à présent ?

.- …Quelques heures…

Le silence revint et ils finirent leur repas ainsi. Quelques minutes après, le blond d'Iwa se leva et se positionna derrière celui de Konoha puis posa ses mains sur ses épaules en le faisant sursauter.

.- Hey ! Va dormir un peu en les attendant. Ça te fera passer le temps.

.- Pour risquer de me faire égorger dans mon sommeil ?

En réponse à sa prétendue question, Naruto vit Deidara enlever le haut noir avec col roulé qu'il portait et il put voir plusieurs cicatrices sur le torse de celui-ci dont une qui barrait une partie de son cou.

.- La vieille a été très claire avec moi : je peux oublier mon jutsu d'autodestruction car elle s'est amusée pour faire en sorte que je ne puisse plus le faire. Fit le nukenin avec une légère moue.

.- …

.- De plus, elle m'a confisqué toute mon argile explosive alors je ne risque pas de faire beaucoup de dégâts avant un moment.

.- Et tu feras quoi si on élimine l'Akatsuki ?

.- …Je verrai ça après…Mais ce qui est sur, c'est que je ne retournerai jamais à Iwa. Ils aiment pas beaucoup les blonds aux yeux bleus depuis la dernière guerre avec Konoha et j'ai pas envie de m'ennuyer tout seul dans mon coin.

Naruto sourit un peu à cette réponse tandis que l'artiste se rhabillait. Ils regardèrent quelques secondes la porte de la salle où se faisait opérer l'Uchiha avant que le nukenin ne reprenne la parole.

.- Garde ça pour toi mais, si je n'avais jamais croisé la route d'Itachi, je ne me serais jamais senti aussi vivant. Dit-il en gardant les yeux fixés sur la porte.

* * *

Auteur vs Persos :

Deidara : Hey !!! C'est quoi cet aveu à la fin ?!

Kaleiya : Ben…

Sasuke : Elle voulait faire un chapitre de transition.

Naruto : Et elle a fait que de la merde !

Kaleiya(va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Orieul : 'tain ! Comme si elle était pas assez déçue de ses fics, faut que vous en rajoutiez !

Sasuke : Elle a qu'à arrêter d'écrire ! Ça nous rendrait service !

Orieul : Hey oh ! Si elle arrête, je prends le relais et crois-moi, je vais pas être tendre !

Barbie : Salut les amis !

Sasuke : …Comme si y avait pas assez de blonds sur ce bonus…

Naruto & Deidara : DE QUOI SALE BATARD ??!!

Orieul : Mais qu'est ce que cette chose en plastique fout ici ?!

Barbie : Ken m'a posé un lapin alors comme Sheryl est de garde, Ashlee s'épile les sourcils, Mary va…

PAN !!!!

Kaleiya(avec une carabine fumante dans les mains) : Grrr…

Barbie(gît morte sur le sol)

Naruto : …La vache…

Orieul : Heureusement qu'elle s'est pas loupée sinon…

Sasuke : C'était pour nous…

Persos (déglutissent en regardant l'auteur avec inquiétude)

Orieul (tiens une pancarte avec marqué : si vous voulez laissez votre avis, poser des question ou sauver des personnages qui risquent de finir avec du plomb dans les fesses, laisser une review. Réponse garantie ! HELP US !!!)


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur** : Une fille qui boit du thé, mange du pain et aimerait vivre de fics et d'eau fraîche. Vivement que je puisse de nouveau avoir un chat…

**Titre** : Chuuya veut dire « jour et nuit » en japonais.

**Rating** : M par mesure de précaution.

**Genre** : Pas de Romance ce coup-ci (sauf si j'en décide autrement), mais plutôt de l'aventure avec une pointe de Angst (sur un seul personnage je pense)

**Note** : Comme vous l'indiquera le prologue, vous aurez des passages avec Sasuke et des passages avec Naruto. J'essaierai de faire tour à tour un chap avec Naruto et un chap avec Sasuke.

**Note 2** : N'ayant pas supporté la mort de certains personnages, je me permets d'en faire revenir deux : Deidara parce que c'est un de mes favoris (excuse bidon, je l'avoue) et Itachi.

**Note 3** : Spoil jusqu'au chapitre 440 voire 441. Après, je ne tiendrai plus compte des évènements du manga (je parle pour ceux qui lisent les scans)

**Note 4** : Chapitre dédié à Sasuke et comportant…une scène de douche ! Note inutile mais j'avais besoin de la sortir celle-là

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le début du cauchemar**

_La pluie tombait en grosses gouttes sur un champ de bataille juché de cadavres, d'herbe brûlée par endroit, d'armes plantées dans un sol craquelé par endroits, de sang se mélangeant à l'eau de pluie, d'arbres déracinés ou calcinés, de trous montrant la violence des combats, et de combattants encore debout qui regardaient ce qu'il restait après la bataille._

_Sasuke regardait autour de lui sans comprendre, se demandant ce qu'il faisait ici. Il avança lentement parmi les corps au sol, reconnaissant parfois le bandeau frontal de Konoha ainsi que celui de Suna et de Kumo. A certains moments, il vit des ninjas morts venant de Kiri et d'autres d'Oto. _

_Tout à coup, il entendit un cri déchirant et se dirigea vers la provenance de cette voix qui hurlait sa peine. Il vit au loin un groupe qui entourait une kunoichi aux cheveux roses qui poussait des cris déchirants vers le ciel. _

_Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il reconnut Sakura dont le visage était ravagé par la douleur. Il vit un corps gisant aux pieds de la jeune fille et cru que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre lorsqu'il vit une tête blonde avec des yeux bleus complètement éteints, du sang qui coulait de sa bouche entrouverte et une lame plantée dans son ventre qui ressemblait étrangement à sa Kusanagi. _

_Il reconnut dans le groupe Lee qui ne cachait pas sa peine, Ino qui pleurait contre l'épaule de Choji, Hinata qui pleurait à genoux au sol avec Kiba et Shino qui avaient chacun une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et qui n'osaient pas regarder le corps du blond, Tenten qui se cachait la bouche d'une main, Temari qui serrait la main de Shikamaru qui restait sous le choc, Sai qui avait un visage dénué d'expression, Kankuro et Gaara qui regardaient en silence le spectacle, et Neji qui avait perdu son bandeau frontal et qui se remettait difficilement du choc. _

_Ce dernier se baissa sur le corps de Naruto, murmura quelques mots inaudibles pour Sasuke, et ferma les yeux du défunt avant que Gaara ne s'approche et ne retire l'épée qui transperçait le corps sans vie de son ami. _

_Soudain, Sakura s'arrêta de crier et se tourna vers le nukenin qui n'avait pas bougé. En croisant le regard de la kunoichi, il y vit une haine intense à son égard et il vit ce sentiment déformer le visage de la jeune fille._

Sasuke ouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut et fut ébloui par la lumière du jour. Il sentait son corps qui tremblait malgré la couverture chaude qui le recouvrait et sa tête le faisait souffrir. Il la tourna du coté où Juugo dormait et vit que ce dernier n'était plus dans la chambre.

Il se redressa et prit sa tête entre ses mains en grommelant des paroles incompréhensibles. Son corps se remit à trembler et il ramena ses genoux contre son torse puis les serra en posant sa tête sur ceux-ci. Il resta ainsi jusqu'à ce que son corps se calme et se leva pour aller dans la salle de bain.

Il referma la porte derrière lui, mit le verrou et enleva ses vêtements qu'il laissa à même le carrelage de la pièce d'eau. Il frissonna légèrement lorsqu'il se vit nu dans le miroir puis il pénétra dans la cabine de la douche, tira le rideau et alluma l'eau froide. Il laissa pendant quelques secondes l'eau fraîche être en partie retenue dans ses cheveux ébène avant de couler le long de sa nuque, parcourir son torse imberbe puis se glisser jusqu'à son aine pour ensuite continuer de couler le long de ses cuisses pour finir par atterrir entre ses orteils.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour laisser quelques gouttes entrer dans sa cavité buccale et la referma en ramenant ses cheveux mouillés en arrière avec ses mains. Il attrapa le savon et entreprit de se laver consciencieusement, comme s'il se sentait sale.

Il resta cinq bonnes minutes sous la douche et se décida à en sortir. Il attrapa une serviette blanche qu'il noua autour de sa taille et en prit une autre pour se sécher vigoureusement les cheveux. Il leva les yeux vers le miroir et fronça les sourcils en voyant le reflet d'un homme au masque orange avec la cape de l'Akatsuki et qui semblait l'attendre. Il l'ignora et ramassa son kimono resté sur le sol.

.- On ne dit pas « Bonjour » ou aurais-tu perdu ta langue Sasuke ? Ironisa Madara.

.- Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ? Demanda froidement le jeune Uchiha.

.- La porte était ouverte alors je suis entré.

.- …

.- Le jinchuuriki d'Hachibi est toujours libre donc j'ai envoyé Kisame terminer la mission que je t'avais confiée et à laquelle tu as échoué.

.- …

.- Je reviendrai demain matin pour que l'on mette en place une offensive contre Konoha pendant qu'elle est affaiblit.

Une lueur d'intérêt se mit à briller dans les yeux de Sasuke qui s'intéressa un peu plus à son interlocuteur.

.- Comment ça affaiblie ? Questionna le plus jeune avec sa froideur habituelle.

.- Kukuku. Pain devait ramener le jinchuuriki de Kyuubi et a fait les choses en un peu trop grand. Du coup, il s'est fait battre mais a eu au moins le mérite de nous faciliter la tache.

.- …Ça ne m'intéresse pas d'attaquer un village en ruine.

.- Hm…Je croyais pourtant que c'était ce que tu désirais.

Sasuke réfléchit un instant et se remémora les images de ses cauchemars.

.- Ce n'est pas à nous de venir à eux mais plutôt à eux de venir à nous. Dit-il simplement d'un air évasif, repensant à son dernier songe.

.- Continu. Fit Madara, intéressé par l'idée.

.- Au lieu d'aller à la rencontre de Konoha, il serait peut-être plus simple de les attirer jusqu'à nous ainsi que les autres villages ninjas.

.- L'idée est des plus alléchante. Cela nous permettrait d'attirer tous les gêneurs sur un terrain qui leur est inconnu et ainsi prendre un certain avantage tactique. Je vais y penser sérieusement.

Le plus vieux se tourna pour ouvrir la porte et garda un instant la main sur la poignée.

.- Je reviendrai demain matin pour te donner le point de rendez-vous que tu devras rejoindre Sasuke.

Ce fut sur cette phrase que Madara quitta la pièce en refermant derrière lui, y laissant seul l'ancien disciple d'Orochimaru. Ce dernier reporta son attention sur le miroir dans lequel il mira son reflet, les cheveux encore humides plaqués contre son crâne. Il vit une goutte d'eau partir du haut de son front, glisser derrière l'arrête de son nez pour se loger au coin de son œil gauche avant de se laisser couler le long de sa joue, telle une larme solitaire.

Il passa sa main sur sa joue et entreprit de se rhabiller. Ses yeux retombèrent sur son reflet alors qu'il enfilait son haut. Il leva sa main lentement pour la poser sur le miroir puis il referma sa main, l'éloigna de la glace avant de frapper cette dernière de son poing, la brisant en des centaines de morceaux qui vinrent entailler sa chair en se fracassant sur le sol.

Il regarda sa main blessée quelques secondes, ouvrit le robinet et passa celle-ci sous l'eau froide, lavant une partie du sang qui s'écoulait. Son autre main tremblait légèrement tandis que sa tête lui faisait de nouveau mal quand il coupa l'eau.

Il ne prit pas la peine d'essuyer sa main dans une serviette avant de sortir de la salle de bain, laissant des gouttes rouges tacher le sol et ainsi retracer son chemin. Il vit un plateau qui avait été déposé sur son lit et sur lequel se trouvait un bol de riz, une paire de baguettes et une tasse de thé fumante. Il balaya la chambre du regard pour constater que, comme à son réveil, il était seul.

Il reporta son attention sur le plateau puis il s'assit à côté, prit les baguettes et le bol de riz, et commença à manger lentement, laissant des traces carmines sur le bol. Sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'image d'un adolescent, blond aux yeux bleus, apparue dans esprit ce qui le fit cesser de manger. Il reposa son bol ainsi que les baguettes et prit la tasse de thé dont il ne but qu'une simple gorgée avant de reposer le récipient sur le plateau.

Il eut un regard mélancolique pendant quelques secondes quand son mal de tête se fit soudainement plus violent, le faisant grimacer sous la douleur. Il prit sa tête avec sa main qui ne saignait pas et attendit que la céphalée disparaisse ou s'amenuise.

Lorsque sa souffrance s'adoucit enfin, il prit le plateau pour le poser sur le lit voisin et s'allongea sur son propre lit, tachant les draps de sang au passage.

* * *

NB : Chapitre assez court certes mais j'en ai pas fini avec Sasuke. La prochaine fois, on retourne dire bonjour à Naruto !

Et j'en profite pour dire que mes connaissances en médecine ne sont pas très élevée donc ne pas s'étonner si je fais des erreurs.

Je voulais écrire une scène de douche donc j'ai écris une de douche. Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! J'ai pris le truc au pied de la lettre ! J'aurais préféré faire ça avec Itachi car Sasuke, alias connard-en-chef, ne fout rien dans les scans…Tss !

Auteur vs Persos :

Sasuke(regarde l'auteur de travers) : Comment ça t'en as pas fini avec moi ?!

Kaleiya : Ça, c'était que l'échauffement ! (boit son thé)

Naruto : Et elle a prévu 16 chapitres et un épilogue ! (mange ses ramens)

Itachi : Ainsi qu'une « bombe » qu'elle veut absolument garder secrète. (mange ses dangos)

Deidara : Et je jure que je n'ai rien à voir avec cette bombe là ! (boit sa limonade)

Sasuke : …Vous pourriez arrêter de bouffer !

Kaleiya : T'énerve pas ou je fais un ItaSasu !

Itachi (recrache ce qu'il avait dans la bouche)

Sasuke (très pale)

Deidara : …Elle est branchée inceste celle-là ?!

Naruto : Faut croire. C'est un des bons cotés d'être enfant unique !

Kaleiya : Calmos ! J'ai d'autres projets en cours ! Je me disperse déjà trop à mon goût !

Naruto : Surtout que t'es censée dormir là.

Kaleiya : M'en parle pas…

Orieul(passe avec un panneau lumineux sur lequel est écrit : « Si vous voulez laisser votre avis, critiquer l'auteur, organiser un 14 juillet avec Deidara, boire un thé avec Itachi, changer Sasuke en neko, aller en boite avec Naruto…laissez une review ! »


	4. Chapitre 3

**Auteur** : Une fille qui boit du thé, mange du pain et aimerait vivre de fics et d'eau fraîche. Vivement que je puisse de nouveau avoir un chat…

**Titre** : Chuuya veut dire « jour et nuit » en japonais. I'll rescue you est tiré de la chanson RESCUE des KAT-TUN qui est utilisée pour écrire la première partie de cette trilogie.

**Rating** : M par mesure de précaution.

**Genre** : Pas de Romance ce coup-ci (sauf si j'en décide autrement), mais plutôt de l'aventure avec une pointe de Angst (sur un seul personnage je pense)

**Note** : Comme vous l'indiquera le prologue, vous aurez des passages avec Sasuke et des passages avec Naruto. J'essaierai de faire tour à tour un chap avec Naruto et un chap avec Sasuke.

**Note 2** : N'ayant pas supporté la mort de certains personnages, je me permets d'en faire revenir deux : Deidara parce que c'est un de mes favoris (excuse bidon, je l'avoue) et Itachi.

**Note 3** : Spoil jusqu'au chapitre 440 voire 441. Après, je ne tiendrai plus compte des évènements du manga (je parle pour ceux qui lisent les scans)

**Note de dernière minute**: La suite est prête mais j'attends d'avoir avancé ailleurs avant de reposter quoique ce soit. Donc ceci est le dernier truc que je poste ce mois-ci. Après, il faudra patienter jusqu'au 3 juillet minimum !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Témoignage**

_Naruto regardait autour de lui, étonné de voir qu'il était sur le terrain d'entraînement de l'équipe 7 alors qu'il était encore dans cette grotte quelques minutes plus tôt. On regardant du coté des poteaux d'entraînement, il ouvrit de grands yeux en se voyant à douze ans et attaché au dit poteau. Il remarqua aussi la présence des autres membres de l'équipe 7 et comprit, en voyant que ses coéquipiers avaient chacun un Bento et que Kakashi était parti, qu'il revoyait le jour où ils avaient eu droit à l'épreuve des clochettes. _

_Il n'entendait rien de ce qui se disait mais se rappelait par bribes des grognements de son estomac puis, quand il vit Sasuke tendre son bento à sa version passée de lui, il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir fleurir sur ses lèvres. Soudain, la scène se brouilla pour laisser place à une autre._

_Cette fois-ci, il se voyait tenter de se concentrer pour diffuser son chakra dans ses pieds afin de grimper à un arbre quand il fut interrompu par Sasuke, lui demandant ce qu'avait pu lui dire Sakura pour l'aider, qu'il rembarra avec un grand sourire ce qui fit se renfrogner l'Uchiha. _

_L'image se brouilla de nouveau pour laisser place à celle de leur combat contre Haku dans lequel Sasuke n'avait pas hésité à le protéger des aiguilles du jeune ninja de Kiri avec son propre corps. _

_Tout se brouilla de nouveau pour laisser place au jour où Gaara à perdu le contrôle de Shukaku et que Sakura était en danger. Sasuke l'avait sauvé d'un des coups de Gaara alors qu'il tentait une invocation._

_Encore une fois, cette scène laissa place à celle où Itachi et Kisame avaient trouvé Naruto seul dans une chambre d'hôtel et que Sasuke était venu dans l'espoir de pouvoir assouvir sa vengeance mais au lieu de ça, il avait fini plongé dans les méandres du Tsukiyomi._

_Après ça, il vit son combat avec Sasuke sur le toit de l'hôpital, Chidori contre Rasengan, alors que celui-ci venait à peine de sortir de convalescence. La rage qu'il vit sur le visage de son meilleur ami lui fit mal au cœur._

_La scène suivante qu'il revit fut son combat avec Sasuke dans la vallée de la fin, sa volonté d'arrêter son meilleur ami, la rage du combat, la prise de contrôle de Kyuubi puis celle de la marque, et le coup final, un Chidori noir et un Rasengan chargé de chakra démoniaque._

_A présent, il revit le jour où ils avaient retrouvé Sasuke dans un des repaires d'Orochimaru, l'incroyable vitesse qu'il avait déployé pour venir lui déclarer qu'il allait le tuer, la facilité avec laquelle il est entré dans l'antre de Kyuubi et celle avec laquelle il repoussa le démon dans sa cage, puis le départ de celui-ci._

_De nouveau, tout se brouilla et il vit qu'il se trouvait dans un endroit sombre. Sur le sol, il vit une épée tachée de sang séché et un tabouret renversé. Il leva lentement la tête et vit un corps qui était suspendu à un demi-mètre au-dessus du sol. Cependant, quand ses yeux atteignirent le visage du pendu, son cœur cessa de battre car la personne avec la corde au cou, c'était Sasuke. _

_Il voulut courir pour tenter de sauver son ami de la mort mais ses jambes refusaient de lui obéir, restant obstinément clouées au sol. Il fouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir un kunai qu'il lança sur la corde et qui trancha celle-ci, faisant tomber brutalement le corps inerte sur le sol. Naruto pouvait voir les yeux éteints de Sasuke et les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes qui devenaient violacées. _

.- Naruto !

Le ninja de Konoha se réveilla en sursaut. Il regarda autour de lui et réalisa qu'il était allongé dans un des deux lits de la grotte. Il vit le nukenin d'Iwa qui le regardait.

.- Ça va aller vieux ? Demanda ce dernier.

.- Ouais…juste un cauchemar. Répondit le futur Hokage.

.- Ok. Au fait, elles viennent de finir.

Naruto hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait comprit et se leva, encore un peu choqué suite à la fin de son rêve. En tournant la tête vers la salle d'opération, il vit en sortir Sakura qui aidait Itachi à se diriger car celui-ci portait un bandage au niveau des yeux. Derrière eux, Tsunade referma la porte et alla prendre place sur une des deux chaises de la pièce. La rosée aida l'Uchiha à s'asseoir sur le lit qu'il occupait auparavant et resta debout, prête au moindre signe de rechute de son patient. Les deux blonds restaient eux aussi debout à regarder le brun.

.- Bien. L'opération est un succès pour ton cœur mais tu garderas une cicatrice. Pour ce qui est de tes yeux Itachi, on pourra t'enlever le bandage dans un peu moins d'une heure mais tu auras un traitement à suivre. Expliqua la Hokage.

.- Très bien. Se contenta de répondre le brun avec une voix un peu enrouée.

.- Bon, maintenant qu'il est guérit, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qu'il a de si intéressant à révéler sur l'Akatsuki ! Lança Deidara.

.- Avant ça, j'aimerai que l'on se présente tous. Fit calmement Tsunade.

Excepté le brun, tout le monde la regarda avec étonnement.

.- Et pourquoi faire ça au juste hein ? Questionna l'artiste.

.- Pour apprendre à mieux se connaître et pour qu'Itachi puisse mémoriser la voix de chacun. Répondit la Godaime.

.- Je trouve que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça Deidara. Et ça nous servira à tous je pense. Fit l'Uchiha.

.- Bien. Je commence. Je suis Tsunade, cinquième Hokage du village caché de Konoha et petite du Shodaime. Je suis l'un des trois sannin légendaire aussi surnommé la princesse des limaces.

.- Pff ! Deidara, chunnin d'Iwagakure devenu nukenin après être parti de mon plein gré et utilisateur de Doton. J'ai pas de famille et j'aime avoir une vie mouvementée.

.- T'es orphelin ? Demanda l'autre blond.

.- Ouais. J'me suis aussi fait chopper par un type qui a fait des expériences sur moi et qui était fidèle à un certain serpent. Le résultat, le voilà.

L'artiste montra à tous les paumes de ses mains qui possédait chacune une bouche à l'intérieur.

.- Avec le temps, je m'y suis fait ! Au suivant !

.- Sakura Haruno, chunnin de Konoha et médic-nin. Je suis l'élève de Tsunade et ait été élève de Kakashi Hatake en même temps que Naruto et Sasuke.

.- Itachi Uchiha, frère aîné de Sasuke Uchiha et chef des anbu de Konoha devenu nukenin après avoir endossé la responsabilité du massacre Uchiha. Le sandaime m'avait donné pour mission de surveiller l'Akatsuki.

.- Hein ?! Tu nous espionnais ??!! Réalisa Deidara.

.- Oui. J'étais aussi chargé d'empêcher Madara Uchiha d'attaquer le village et de prouver que Danzo ou Madara était lié au massacre de ma famille.

.- Madara Uchiha ?! Le Madara qui est mort en combattant mon grand-père ?! S'exclama Tsunade qui ne cachait pas sa surprise.

.- C'est ce qu'il dit mais il portait en permanence un masque qui ne me permettait de distinguer que son sharingan de l'œil droit.

.- TOBI ??!! Hurla l'artiste.

.- Oui.

.- Rhaaa !!!! Il s'est bien foutu de ma gueule celui-là !!!! De toute façon, il a du crever…merde…si ton frère est vivant…PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!!

.- Donc aucun de vous deux n'a vu son visage si j'ai bien compris. Demanda l'Hokage.

.- Non. Dirent les deux nukenin.

.- Peux-tu nous en dire ta version sur le massacre de ta famille s'il te plait.

Itachi hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

.- Mon histoire serait incomplète si je ne racontais pas le début Hokage-sama.

.- Attend ! Interrompit Naruto.

.- Oui Naruto ? Demanda Tsunade.

.- Je viens d'me rappeler d'un truc qu'à dit Kyuubi. C'était quand on avait retrouvé Sasuke chez Orochimaru. Sur le coup, je n'avais pas trop compris comment il avait fait mais Sasuke était parvenu à entrer dans la tanière de Kyuubi et à l'empêcher de me contrôler. Le démon lui a dit qu'il lui rappelait Madara et, à ce que j'ai compris, il n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup l'apprécier. Répondit le futur Hokage.

.- Le Shodaime et Madara pouvaient contrôler les Bijuus. Madara y arrive grâce au Sharingan et, si Kyuubi a parlé de lui, c'est qu'il n'est très certainement pas étranger à l'attaque qui à eu lieu sur le village il y a 16 ans. Fit Itachi.

.- Mais alors, si Naruto croise cet homme il…Commença la rosée.

.- S'il est seul oui mais pas s'il est accompagné. De plus, je ne crois pas que Kyuubi sera d'accord pour se laisser faire.

Les craintes de Sakura se calmèrent tandis que Naruto se concentra sur le frère de son meilleur ami.

.- Pour en revenir à mon récit, il faut savoir que deux ans avant ce drame, Madara a prit contact avec mon père pour commencer à mettre au point un coup d'état. J'étais Junin à l'époque et le fait que je sois un génie faisait que mon père parla très vite de moi à Madara. Quand il vint prendre contact avec moi pour la première fois, je venais de passer anbu et je m'entraînais avec mon cousin Shisui pour fêter ça comme il le disait. Il voulait faire de moi son successeur mais, à un moment, mon cousin a mentionné mon frère et Madara a changé d'attitude à ce moment-là et j'ai compris qu'il ignorait totalement l'existence de Sasuke. Quelques jours plus tard, j'ai été forcé de combattre Shisui à mort car Madara le manipulait et qu'il voulait que j'obtienne la même pupille que lui.

Itachi marqua une pause et se replongea dans ses souvenirs avant de reprendre la parole.

.- Le jour du massacre, Danzo m'avait envoyé en mission loin du village et je ne suis revenu que tard dans la nuit, constatant la mort de mon clan. Au début, je ne savais pas quoi faire quand j'ai entendu mon frère crier à l'extérieur. J'ai entendu une personne imiter le son de ma voix et dire à mon frère de fuir et de me haïr. Quand j'ai retrouvé Sasuke, il était encore vivant mais inconscient et celui qui lui avait infligé le genjutsu était parti. Je l'ai pris dans mes bras et je suis allé voir le sandaime qui a fait emmener Sasuke à l'hôpital pendant qu'il me disait ce qu'il me restait à faire.

.- Sais-tu à présent qui est l'auteur du massacre Uchiha ? Demanda Tsunade.

.- Je ne l'ai su que lors de ma première rencontre avec Naruto.

Naruto ne cacha pas son étonnement et redoubla d'attention.

.- Ce jour-là, Kisame et moi devions récupérer Kyuubi et, si nous le croisions, éliminer Orochimaru pour avoir quitter l'organisation. Quand nous avons trouvé Naruto, Sasuke est arrivé et j'ai utilisé le Tsukiyomi sur lui. Quand je l'ai fais, il a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait comprendre qu'il y avait déjà eu droit et j'ai su à cet instant que c'était Madara qui avait trouvé Sasuke ce soir là et j'en ai vite déduis que Danzo avait eu vent du coup d'état et s'était chargé de l'étouffer dans l'œuf car Madara aurait détruit Konoha.

.- Danzo avait aussi chargé Sai d'éliminer Sasuke. Ajouta Sakura.

.- En quittant Konoha, Sasuke est devenu nukenin et a perdu le droit de protection ainsi que toutes les aides qu'il avait obtenu suite à la mort du clan. Si Danzo voulait l'éliminer, il ne pouvait pas le faire à Konoha. Il n'est pas a exclure qu'il pense que Sasuke ait été témoin du massacre et qu'il veuille le faire disparaître afin qu'il ne puisse pas parler.

.- Joyeux tout ça ! Fit Deidara.

.- Toi tais-toi ! Ordonna Tsunade.

.- Ce n'est pas grave. J'avais terminé. Dit Itachi.

.- Bien. Il ne reste plus que toi Naruto. Je te prierai de faire une présentation aussi complète que possible.

.- Entendu Tsunade-baba.

Naruto inspira un bon coup avant de parler.

.- Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki de Kyuubi et élève du sannin Jiraiya. Je suis orphelin et je rêve d'être Hokage. Mon père était le Yondaime.

Exceptés Itachi et Tsunade, tout le monde regarda le blond avec étonnement. Sakura ouvrit la bouche mais resta muette tandis que celle de Deidara commença à former un grand sourire.

.- Hey la vieille ! Fit ce dernier.

.- Continu de me parler sur ce ton et tu finiras très mal…Menaça la Godaime.

.- Faudra vous y faire j'crois parce que j'ai envie de rester dans les parages.

Les autres le regardèrent et Itachi eut un léger sourire.

.- Ravi de te l'entendre dire. Dit-il.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la grotte avec Tsunade devant, Deidara et Sakura transportant le corps de Kakashi pour le remettre parmi les autres, et Itachi et Naruto fermant la marche, le blond se tenant à côté du brun qui parvenait à se diriger grâce aux bruits des pas de ceux de devant.

.- Ça va Naruto ? Demanda soudainement Itachi.

.- Oui. Pourquoi ça ? Répondit Naruto.

.- Tu penses à ton cauchemar.

Le blond s'arrêta et fut imiter par l'Uchiha.

.- Comment tu…

.- Rappelle-toi que j'ai partagé un peu de mon pouvoir avec le tien et j'ai fais pareil avec mon frère. Ça me permet de voir ce qu'il se passe et d'intervenir parfois dans tes songes.

.- Alors tu te doutes bien que j'aimerai ne plus jamais voir une chose pareille.

.- Je sais. Mais j'ai aussi vu les rêves de mon frère et lui voit ta mort.

Naruto déglutit face à cette révélation.

.- Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est leur continuité. Poursuivit Itachi.

.- Comment ça ?

.- J'ai bien peur…que ce que vous avez vu en cauchemar ne soit en réalité des sortes de visions du futur. J'espère vraiment que je me trompe Naruto. Je l'espère au plus haut point.

* * *

NB : Chapitre un peu trop rapidement écrit à mon goût mais vu que j'avais noté les grandes lignes…Chapitre suivant sur Sasuke et toujours avec des rêves aussi joyeux. Et non, je ne suis pas dépressive.

Auteur vs Persos

Sasuke(pale comme un mort)

Naruto(même état)

Orieul : T'as osé…

Kaleiya(finit sa tasse de thé) : Ça t'étonne ?

Naruto : …Tu veux que je crève de la main du Teme ?!

Kaleiya : Tu sais qu'on peut changer le futur ?

Naruto (soupire de soulagement)

Itachi : Sasuke ?

Sasuke(mode bug)

Kaleiya : Le pauvre a trouvé mes notes. Il est encore sous le choc je crois.

Naruto & Itachi (regardent l'ordinateur de l'auteur)

Orieul : Je vous le déconseille les gars ! Y a des trucs qui vous concernent !

Naruto : Raison de plus ! (fonce lire ce que leur réserve l'auteur) : HEIN ?! ELLE VA FAIRE QUOI ??!!

Itachi(lit par-dessus l'épaule de Naruto) : …Je m'en tire plutôt bien…c'est rare…

Kaleiya : C'est surtout que j'ai pas tout écrit !

Orieul : Tu vas faire du ItaSasu ?

Itachi (regard noir) : Elle a pas intérêt…

Kaleiya : On verra ça en septembre car là, je suis débordée !

Deidara : Et tu dois reposer tes yeux aussi !

Naruto : Ça lui ferait pourtant un bien fou d'être aveugle à celle-là…

Orieul : Bon les gens ! Si vous voulez donner votre avis, critiquer l'auteur, faire des claquettes avec Deidara, apprendre à faire des farces avec Naruto, boire du thé avec Itachi, voir ce qu'il se passe quand on force Sasuke à enfiler une combinaison en caoutchouc…laissez une review !


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur** : Vous me reconnaissez ? Mais oui, c'est moi qui me promène toujours avec une casquette sur la tête, qui boit du thé et dont vous avez toujours l'impression que je me moque de vous quand j'ouvre la bouche. C'est moi, Kaleiya ! …Bon ok, c'est nul…

**Titre** : Chuuya veut dire « jour et nuit » en japonais. I'll rescue you est tiré de la chanson RESCUE des KAT-TUN qui est utilisée pour écrire la première partie de cette trilogie.

**Rating** : M car scènes choquantes à prévoir.

**Genre** : Aventure et Angst pour ce premier volet sont à l'honneur. Il y aura aussi du fort Friendship entre Naruto et Sasuke...pour le moment (non, ils ne sortiront pas ensemble et pas de lemon…quoique…)

**Note** : Comme vous l'indiquera le prologue, vous aurez des passages avec Sasuke et des passages avec Naruto. J'essaierai de faire tour à tour un chap avec Naruto et un chap avec Sasuke.

**Note 2** : N'ayant pas supporté la mort de certains personnages, je me permets d'en faire revenir deux : Deidara parce que c'est un de mes favoris (excuse bidon, je l'avoue) et Itachi.

**Note 3** : Spoil jusqu'au chapitre 440 voire 441. Après, je ne tiendrai plus compte des évènements du manga (je parle pour ceux qui lisent les scans)

**Note de dernière minute**: Nouveau résumé qui colle plus à l'histoire que le précédent. En plus, j'suis pas censée poster avant demain soir mais vu que je sèche sur ma note de synthèse et que j'ai pas envie de dormir...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Peurs et ténèbres**

_Sasuke marchait dans le quartier Uchiha, laissé à l'abandon depuis le massacre du clan. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était là et, à chaque fois qu'il voulait faire demi-tour, son corps n'obéissait, continuant de marcher lentement. _

_Il se vit entrer dans la demeure de son enfance, demeure contenant tous les souvenirs qu'il avait de ses parents ainsi que la majorité de ceux qu'il avait avec Itachi. Il entra dans le salon et fut surpris d'y voir trôner un tabouret en bois qui était placé en dessous d'un nœud coulant. _

Soudain, il remarqua sur le sol sa Kusanagi qui était tachée de sang séché et l'image de Naruto avec cette lame plantée dans le ventre lui revint en tête. Il se sentit aller vers le tabouret puis monter dessus et serrer le nœud coulant autour de son cou.

_D'un coup de pied, il fit tomber le tabouret sur lequel il se tenait et son corps tomba, retenu par la corde qui lui coupait la respiration en l'étranglant. Il chercha son souffle sans le trouver pendant quelques secondes, court temps pendant lequel il entendit des bruits de pas puis ce fut le noir complet._

_Il était mort._

Sasuke sentit quelque chose de froid et humide sur son front. Ça lui faisait du bien. Il ouvrit lentement ses paupières et vit son équipe à son chevet. En le voyant ouvrir les yeux, Karin enleva la poche de glace du front du brun tandis que Juugo et Suigetsu le regardait avec un peu d'inquiétude.

.- Ça va Sasuke ? Demanda t-elle, inquiète.

L'Uchiha ne répondit rien, tournant son regard vers le plafond. Il entendit quelqu'un bouger puis vit Suigetsu se pencher au dessus de lui.

.- Hey Sasuke ! Je sais qu'elle est chiante mais tu pourrais au moins nous dire ce qu'il s'est passé ici ! Fit l'homme poisson.

.- Comment ça je suis chiante ?! Tu t'es regardé ?! Pesta la rousse.

.- Ne commencez pas ! Les interrompit Juugo.

Suigetsu soupira et alla s'asseoir sur le lit de son coéquipier. Karin enleva la poche de glace du front du brun et regarda sa main blessée qui avait été bandée.

.- La blessure ne s'était pas infectée. C'est une chance vu le nombre de coupures mais on aimerait bien savoir pourquoi tu as brisé ce miroir Sasuke.

.- …Pour rien…Fut la seule réponse du brun qui se mit en position assise sur le lit.

.- Pour rien ?! Attends ! On t'a retrouvé avec la main en sang, le corps agité de convulsions et avec de la fièvre ! J'te dis pas les problèmes qu'on va avoir avec le patron de l'hôtel ! Fit Suigetsu avec virulence.

.- Encore, on peut toujours partir sans payer mais on aimerait bien savoir ce qui t'arrive Sasuke. Juugo nous a dit que tu faisais des cauchemars la nuit. Ajouta la rousse.

Le brun resta silencieux, le regard dans le vague. Les trois échangèrent des regards inquiets avant de reporter leur attention sur l'Uchiha.

.- Madara a dit qu'il nous laissait nous reposer jusqu'à demain matin. Si tu veux, on peut…Commença la seule fille du groupe.

.- J'ai juste besoin de dormir. Rien de plus. Dit Sasuke sans regarder ses coéquipiers.

.- …Si tu le dis. On verra ce qu'il en est après que tu ais dormi. En cas de problème, n'hésite pas à nous prévenir Juugo.

.- Entendu. Répondit simplement le grand blond.

Karin et Suigetsu saluèrent brièvement Sasuke puis sortirent de la chambre silencieusement et sans se disputer, ce qui était assez inhabituel de leur part. Quand il entendit la porte se refermer, Juugo prit place à côté de Sasuke et regarda droit devant lui.

.- Tu étais descendu te prendre un plateau repas ce matin ? Demanda t-il simplement.

.- …Je croyais que c'était toi qui me l'avait monté. Répondit le brun en regardant son interlocuteur.

.- Non. Et ce n'est ni Karin, ni Suigetsu car ils étaient allés vérifier que nous n'avions pas été suivis.

.- Karin aurait pu le faire seule…

.- Je sais mais c'est ce qu'ils m'ont dis. Je n'ai pas cherché plus loin.

.- Hn…

.- …Il faudra que Karin te fasse un check-up complet avant que Madara n'arrive. Elle n'a pas pu le faire depuis ton combat avec ce Deidara.

.- …

.- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de quoi manger ?

.- …Je n'ai pas faim…

Après cette dernière réplique, l'Uchiha se rallongea et tourna le dos à Juugo qui comptait bien rester à veiller sur lui. Le brun ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil l'envahir peu à peu.

_Sasuke était de nouveau dans le quartier Uchiha mais cette fois-ci, c'était la nuit et les maisons étaient éclairées. Il chercha sa maison du regard puis se mit à courir vers elle avant de s'arrêter devant la grande porte. Il regarda les murs extérieurs du quartier, cherchant celui où son frère avait envoyé un kunai dans le symbole de son clan mais ne le vit pas. _

Il passa la grande porte en marchant d'un pas lent et en jetant un œil de tous les cotés, reconnaissant le jardin japonais parfaitement entretenu, le dallage de pierre et la porte d'entrée de son ancienne demeure.

_Il approcha lentement sa main de la porte d'entrée puis, quand elle toucha le bois de celle-ci, Sasuke sentit une décharge le parcourir des pieds et à la tête puis son corps fut propulsé brutalement en arrière, le faisant atterrir brutalement sur le dallage de pierre. _

_Il sentait son corps qui le faisait souffrir intensément et se releva avec difficulté. Il regarda la porte qui l'avait repoussé avec incompréhension, se demandant pourquoi il n'avait pu pénétrer chez lui. _

_Il se redirigea vers elle et réitéra l'opération qui eut le même résultat. Il recommença encore et encore, se faisant rejeter encore et encore puis il finit par ne pas se relever tant la douleur était atroce et laissa des larmes couler sur ses joues. _

_Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de froid frôler son visage puis vit des flocons blancs tomber sur le sol. Il grelottait de froid et sentait la neige le recouvrir lentement. Il vit que les flocons de neige étaient parfois accompagnés de plumes blanches mais n'y prêta pas attention, laissant son corps se faire engourdir par le froid._

_Tout à coup, il sentit quelque chose de chaud se poser sur son visage. Il tourna son regard vers l'origine de cette chaleur et ses yeux sombres croisèrent des yeux azur encadrés par des cheveux blonds. Sasuke voulut dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit de sa gorge. _

_.- Sasuke. _

_.- …Na…ru…to…_

_Son ami lui sourit tendrement et enleva la neige qui le recouvrait. Il le prit par le bras et le tira vers lui pour le relever. Ne tenant pas sur ses jambes, Sasuke tomba sur le torse de son meilleur ami qui le serra contre lui, le faisant profiter de sa chaleur. _

_Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre, jusqu'à ce que le brun ne tourne la tête vers sa demeure puis regarda son ami avec détresse. Ce dernier caressa la joue du brun qui ignora ce contact._

_.- …Je veux rentrer chez moi…S'il te plait…Ramène moi…_

_.- Sasuke…je ne peux pas te faire entrer dans cette maison…_

_.- Pourquoi Naruto ?…Je veux revoir la lumière de mon foyer…_

_.- Je ne peux pas…Je peux juste te sauver si tu m'appelles…_

_.- Moi je peux t'aider._

_Tous deux tournèrent leurs visages vers un homme portant un masque orange et emmitouflé dans une cape noire avec des nuages rouges. Naruto resserra Sasuke contre lui, jetant un regard mauvais au nouvel arrivant. _

_.- Si tu me suis, tu pourras retourner dans cette maison. Dit l'homme au masque._

_.- Sasuke…_

_Le brun se dégagea des bras du blond qui lui attrapa la main, attirant le regard du brun sur lui._

_.- Peu importe les dédales que tu me feras traverser, je t'entendrai m'appeler Sasuke. Souviens t'en._

_Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le brun força le blond à lui lâcher la main et se tourna vers l'homme au masque qui se mit à ricaner. Tout à coup, tout devint noir autour de Sasuke qui prit peur et se tourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Naruto mais constata qu'il n'était plus là. Il se mit à respirer fortement et à avoir les yeux exorbités._

_.- NARUTO !!!! Cria t-il._

Alors qu'ils étaient à quelques mètres de ce qu'il restait de l'entrée du village, Naruto s'arrêta subitement, attirant l'attention de Sakura qui fit de même ainsi que Deidara puis Itachi et Tsunade.

.- Que se passe t-il Naruto ? Demanda la rose.

.- J'ai cru…entendre quelqu'un…m'appeler. Répondit le futur Hokage.

.- On en reparlera plus tard. Il faut y aller. Dit Tsunade qui fit signe de repartir.

Le petit groupe poursuivit son chemin, Naruto restant assez troublé.

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur et le souffle court. Sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal et son corps le faisait souffrir. Il n'avait conscience de rien d'autre à part de lui-même, ne voyant et n'entendant pas ses équipiers qui manifestaient leurs inquiétudes et qui tentaient de le calmer mais sans succès.

Il ne vit pas non plus entrer Madara dans la pièce qui profita de l'agitation pour s'approcher de Sasuke et qui sortit une seringue de sa manche, s'attirant un regard interrogateur de Karin, avant de la planter dans le bras du brun et de lui injecter le contenu de celle-ci. Le jeune Uchiha sentit son corps s'engourdir et ses paupières se fermèrent d'elles même, le faisant sombrer dans un sommeil artificiel et sans rêves.

* * *

NB : Oui, je suis méchante avec Sasuke, je lui fais faire des rêves horribles et vous ne comprenez pas pourquoi il a rêvé d'un truc pareil. Chapitre suivant avec Naruto.

Auteur vs Persos :

Itachi : …Bizarre ce truc…

Deidara : Glauque même…

Naruto : Ça n'a ni queue ni tête !

Sasuke : Comme celle qui a écrit ça. (regarde Kaleiya d'un œil noir)

Kaleiya (boit sa tasse de thé) : Oui ?

Naruto : C'est quoi ce chapitre ?!

Kaleiya : Ben c'est un chapitre…avec des mots.

Naruto : C'est quoi cette réponse ?!

Kaleiya : Ben c'est une phrase…avec des mots.

Sasuke : Arrête de te moquer de nous et fais mieux que cette merde la prochaine fois ! Tu veux que je me suicides comme ça ?!

Kaleiya (grand sourire)

Naruto : T'aurais du la fermer…

Sasuke : Je m'en rends compte…

Orieul (appuie sur une touche du portable de l'auteur et enclenche un diaporama) « Tu veux donner ton avis sur cette fic ou critiquer l'auteur ? Tu veux faire un truc idiot avec Naruto ou Sasuke ? Tu veux boire un thé avec Itachi ? Alors laisse une review ! »


	6. Chapitre 5

**Auteur** : Une pauvre fille qui est insensible au charme de la mode, devenant de plus en plus geek au fil du temps, adepte du thé à tout moment de la journée, aimant vous souhaitez un « joyeux non-anniversaire » à chaque fois qu'elle parle d'Alice aux pays des merveilles…joyeux non-anniversaire en passant au fait !…et qui s'appelle Kaleiya.

**Titre** : Chuuya veut dire « jour et nuit » en japonais. I'll rescue you est tiré de la chanson RESCUE des KAT-TUN qui est utilisée pour écrire la première partie de cette trilogie.

**Rating** : M car scènes choquantes à prévoir voire d'autres choses.

**Genre** : Aventure et Angst pour ce premier volet sont à l'honneur. Il y aura aussi du fort Friendship entre Naruto et Sasuke...pour le moment (non, ils ne sortiront pas ensemble et pas de lemon…quoique…)

**Note** : Comme vous l'indiquera le prologue, vous aurez des passages avec Sasuke et des passages avec Naruto. J'essaierai de faire tour à tour un chap avec Naruto et un chap avec Sasuke.

**Note 2** : N'ayant pas supporté la mort de certains personnages, je me permets d'en faire revenir deux : Deidara parce que c'est un de mes favoris (excuse bidon, je l'avoue) et Itachi.

**Note 3** : Spoil jusqu'au chapitre 440 voire 441. Après, je ne tiendrai plus compte des évènements du manga (je parle pour ceux qui lisent les scans)

**Note 4** : Après avoir reçu une information qui m'avait échappée à la lecture du manga, j'ai corrigé ce chapitre afin qu'il colle aux évènements concernés.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Vérités cachées**

Les villageois s'écartaient sur le passage de leur Hokage, regardant avec interrogation le célèbre Itachi Uchiha, qui avait encore son bandage sur les yeux, leur héros Naruto Uzumaki qui marchait à côté du brun, puis Sakura Haruno et Deidara qui transportaient un corps sur une civière. Le groupe constata que Yamato s'était mit au travail quand ils virent que certaines maisons avaient été reconstruites et il continua son avancée jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient rassemblés les cadavres. Ils replacèrent le corps de Kakashi parmi les autres afin qu'il soit brûlé.

Une heure plus tard, le groupe ainsi que d'autres ninja furent rassemblés dans le quartier Uchiha qui, malgré l'attaque, avait subi le moins de dégâts. Tsunade fit signe à Sakura d'enlever son bandage à Itachi tandis que Naruto regardait tous ses amis qui étaient venus sur ordre de l'Hokage.

.- Je sais ce que vous ressentez tous mais nous devons préparer rapidement une contre-attaque et vous êtes ceux en qui j'ai le plus confiance pour ça. Déclara la Godaime.

.- Vu l'état actuel du village et les pertes que nous avons subies, nous sommes en assez mauvaise posture. Remarqua Shikamaru qui avait un plâtre à la jambe ainsi qu'une béquille.

.- Surtout si un autre village ninja décide de nous attaquer. Ajouta Neji.

.- Ou l'Akatsuki. Termina Sai.

.- Il faudrait faire le tour de tous les habitants pour savoir lesquels peuvent se battre et tenter de renforcer la défense. Poursuivit le Nara.

.- Très bien. Je te laisse le soin de faire des équipes. Dit Tsunade.

.- Entendu. Neji et Hinata, vous serez avec Kiba et Shino et vous devrez vérifier l'état de nos défenses. Je compte sur vos aptitudes pour percer à jour nos points faibles.

Les quatre ninja hochèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation et se dispersèrent.

.- Ino, tu iras avec Choji, Gai-sensei et Lee faire le compte de ceux qui sont aptes à se battre tandis que Tenten et Sai vérifieront l'armement.

.- Hai ! Dirent les ninja précédemment nommés avant de se disperser.

.- Bien. A présent Hokage-sama, pourquoi la réunion a eu lieu ici et pas ailleurs ? Questionna le Nara.

.- Parce que c'est moi qui le lui ai demandé.

Tous se tournèrent vers Itachi qui gardait les yeux fermés.

.- Il y a une chose que j'aimerai vérifier dans les documents de mon clan et, étant donné que tu es hors combat à ce que j'ai saisi, je me suis dis que tu pourrais nous être d'une aide précieuse. Fit l'Uchiha avec un léger sourire.

.- Galère…Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire en attendant les autres. Je suppose que vous êtes aussi de la partie vous autres.

.- Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! Lança Naruto.

.- Naruto ! Fit Sakura.

.- Moi de toute façon…Termina Deidara qui semblait intéressé par l'architecture des maisons encore debout.

.- Si vous découvrez quoi que ce soit ayant un lien avec l'Akatsuki ou Madara, je veux en être avertie. Et pendant que j'y pense, attrape ! Fit la Godaime en prenant un objet dans une poche intérieure de sa veste et en le lançant à l'artiste qui le réceptionna.

.- Hey ! Mais c'est mon zoom ! Merci la vieille !

L'Hokage ignora la moquerie et s'en alla voir ce qu'il en était des habitants avant d'aller se reposer elle-même et, peut-être, de s'octroyer une bouteille de saké pour la forme.

Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, les cinq ninjas restant étaient réunis dans le salon immense de la demeure principale qui était en bon état. Ils avaient rassemblé tous les documents qu'ils avaient pu trouver sur le clan Uchiha et, à présent, les étudiaient attentivement.

.- Whaou ! C'que t'étais mignon quand t'avais trois ans 'Tachi ! S'exclama Deidara après avoir mit la main sur une vieille photo de l'Uchiha.

.- Au lieu de te foutre de ma gueule, tu pourrais chercher un peu plus sérieusement. Fit Itachi en jetant un œil noir au blond d'Iwa.

.- Hey ! C'était la vérité ! Par contre ton père…On dirait qu'il a un balai dans le cul quand on le voit sur les photos ! C'est pas comme ta mère ou ton frère.

.- Fait voir ! Firent Naruto et Sakura.

L'artiste leur passa l'album photo tandis que les autres se plaçaient autour d'eux pour regarder.

.- Ouah ! Comme elle était belle ta mère ! S'exclama Sakura.

.- C'est dingue à quel point Sasuke lui ressemble ! Remarqua Naruto.

.- Et encore, à l'époque, il était aussi gentil et souriant qu'elle. Dit Itachi avec un petit sourire nostalgique.

Les deux membres de l'équipe sept regardèrent l'Uchiha avec des yeux ronds tandis que Shikamaru eut un petit sourire à cette remarque et qu'il regardait les autres photos.

.- Dis Itachi, qui est cette personne avec toi sur la photo ? Demanda Sakura en pointant une photo où l'on voyait le brun avec un autre brun qui avait un bandana rouge autour du cou.

.- …Mon cousin et meilleur ami, Shisui Uchiha. Répondit Itachi avec une pointe de tristesse dans la voix.

.- Pardon…

.- Ce n'est rien.

.- Hey 'Tachi ! T'as une photo où ton frère et ton père sont ensemble ? J'veux vérifier un truc. Fit l'artiste en mettant son « zoom » sur son œil gauche.

.- Mon père n'a jamais aimé être prit en photo en dehors des photos de famille ou des occasions officielles. Les photos où lui et Sasuke sont ensemble sont rares.

.- Il ne s'occupait pas de ton frère ? Demanda le Nara.

.- Il y avait des jours où je me demandais s'il connaissait son existence figure toi. Sasuke a toujours cherché à avoir son attention et il ne l'a obtenue que quand j'ai commencé à m'opposer à lui.

.- Et tu as toujours attribué son attitude au fait que tu étais un génie ou alors il y autre chose là-dessous ?

L'Uchiha fronça les sourcils à cette question puis il sembla comprendre quelque chose et se tourna vers Deidara.

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Naruto en regardant les deux bruns.

.- Deidara c'est ça ? Questionna Shikamaru.

.- Ouais. Toi c'est Shikamaru. Répondit l'artiste qui se préparait à utiliser son appareil.

.- Exact. Si je ne me trompes pas, on a pensé la même chose au sujet de Sasuke et de son père.

.- Que c'est bizarre que ce gosse ressemble si peu à son père ?

.- Hn. On est d'accord.

.- Ça expliquerait beaucoup de choses…Murmura Itachi.

.- Vous insinuez que Sasuke serait…ne serait pas le fils de Fugaku Uchiha ?! Mais pourtant, il a le sharingan ?! Fit remarquer Sakura.

.- C'est possible dans le cas de mariages entre cousins…Dit Naruto avec un air un peu lointain.

.- C'est une pratique qui a été interdite par le Sandaime il y a une dizaine d'années à cause du suicide d'une fille qui ne voulait pas épouser son cousin mais avant, elle était encore monnaie courante. Le plus souvent, c'était des mariages arrangés entre l'homme ou la femme le plus fort du clan et l'héritier ou héritière légitime de celui-ci. Expliqua Shikamaru.

.- Pour l'instant, ça ne reste qu'une supposition en l'air les mecs…et les filles bien sur ! Fit Deidara en voyant le regard que lui lançait Sakura.

.- Il nous faudrait des preuves…Mais qu'est ce que ça changerait que Sasuke soit oui ou non le fils de Fugaku ?! Je croyais qu'on devait trouver des informations sur Madara ?! Réalisa l'autre blond.

.- Ce que ça change Naruto, c'est que si nos doutes sont confirmés, Sasuke n'a aucun droit sur l'héritage de ma famille et qu'en plus, si Madara le sait, il peut s'en servir pour le manipuler. Dit Itachi.

.- …Qu'est ce qu'on cherche ?

.- Plusieurs choses : le testament de Fugaku Uchiha pour commencer, un éventuel journal intime ayant appartenu à Mikoto Uchiha, l'acte de naissance de Sasuke et tous les dossiers médicaux appartenant à chaque membre de la famille. Enonça le Nara.

Les cinq ninjas mirent quelques minutes à trier tous les documents qu'ils avaient récupérés et se répartirent ceux qu'ils avaient gardés de la façon suivante : Sakura et Shikamaru s'occupaient des dossiers médicaux, Itachi devait trouver l'acte de naissance de son frère, Deidara feuilletait les différents journaux intimes qu'ils avaient trouvé et Naruto cherchait le testament. En remarquant que celui d'Iwa avait mit la main sur son journal intime, Itachi l'obligea à échanger avec Naruto après avoir confisqué le dit journal.

.- Certains dossiers sont incomplets et particulièrement celui de Mikoto Uchiha. C'est plutôt louche ça. Remarqua Shikamaru après avoir concerté Sakura.

.- Moi j'aurais bien aimé continuer ma lecture de…Commença le blond d'Iwa.

.- Toi tu te la ferme et tu cherche le testament. Dit fermement l'Uchiha.

.- C'est bizarre ça…Fit Naruto.

.- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Naruto ? Demanda la rose.

.- J'ai trouvé le journal de Mikoto mais…à partir de deux ans avant la naissance de Sasuke, les pages sont arrachées.

.- Ok. Ça nous donne une idée de ce qu'on doit trouver. Fit le Nara.

.- J'ai trouvé l'acte de naissance de Sasuke mais, apparemment, mon père ne l'a pas reconnu tout de suite si je me fis à la date. Déclara Itachi après avoir lu un document.

.- Hey ! Il a aussi écrit à son notaire la veille de sa mort au sujet de son testament car il voulait le changer mais j'ai comme l'impression qu'il n'a jamais pu aller le voir. Ajouta Deidara.

.- C'est bien beau tout ça mais nous n'avons toujours pas LA preuve que nous cherchons. Fit Shikamaru.

.- Je crois que je l'ai. Dit Sakura qui avait un peu pâlit.

Tous se tournèrent vers la kunoichi qui tenait entre ses mains un dossier médical. Ses yeux montraient qu'elle lisait rapidement quelque chose.

.- On t'écoute Sakura-chan. Dit Naruto.

.- J'ai réussi à trouver le dossier médical de Fugaku Uchiha et il me semble être complet. Je me suis intéressé à tout ce qui le concernait environ un an avant la naissance de Sasuke et…il a été gravement blessé lors d'une mission à la frontière du pays qui a été longue et il a du être soigné sur place. Déclara t-elle.

.- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Il me semble bien qu'il avait été longtemps absent quand je devais avoir trois ou quatre ans. Il a du prendre quelques jours à son retour. Se remémora l'Uchiha.

.- Si je me fis au rapport du médecin, depuis cette mission, il est devenu impossible à Fugaku Uchiha de pouvoir concevoir un enfant un jour. Termina t-elle.

.- Nous avons notre preuve à présent. Les pages arrachées du journal ont du être détruites par Fugaku quand sa femme lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Conclut Shikamaru.

.- Quelle horreur…C'est inhumain…Dit Naruto en regardant une lettre qu'il avait trouvée cachée dans le journal de Mikoto.

Tous se tournèrent vers le futur Hokage qui lisait et relisait la lettre qu'il venait de trouver en tremblant légèrement.

.- Que se passe t-il Naruto ? Demanda sa coéquipière.

.- Ecoutez ça : « Le temps est venu pour lui de devenir le prochain leader du clan. Pour que tout soit parfait, le sacrifice de Sasuke sera nécessaire mais il faudra le convaincre que le fait de le tuer est dans l'intérêt du clan. C'est l'occasion ou jamais pour toi de te débarrasser de ce gosse qui ne sera jamais un vrai Uchiha et qui n'aura probablement jamais le sharingan. » Apparemment, la lettre était adressée à Fugaku.

.- Ma mère a du l'intercepter pour protéger Sasuke. Réalisa Itachi.

.- Mais quel intérêt auraient-ils eu de te faire tuer ton frère ?!

.- …Si j'avais tué mon frère, j'aurais eu le Mangekyou Sharingan et apparemment, ça aurait débarrassé le clan d'un…bâtard…qui n'avait rien à faire chez nous.

Naruto repensa à certaines insultes qu'il échangeait avec Sasuke du temps de l'équipe 7 et se dit qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé que le traiter de « Bâtard » était en fait la vérité. Mais pour lui, que Sasuke soit oui ou non un Uchiha ne changeait rien car s'il avait été ami avec lui, ce n'était pas pour son nom mais pour sa personne.

Les autres assimilèrent toutes les informations qu'ils avaient trouvées, Deidara et Shikamaru étant les moins concernés, et en mesurèrent les conséquences.

.- Au final, nous savons que Sasuke n'avait apparemment rien à faire dans le clan Uchiha mais il y est resté quand même, visiblement pour servir de sacrifice. Cependant, il semblerait que personne ne sache qui était son père biologique et nous savons tous qu'il a le sharingan. Seulement, si Mikoto était déjà une Uchiha avant son mariage comme le laisse penser les coutumes de l'époque…Commença le Nara.

.- …le père biologique peut être n'importe qui au sein du clan ou qui ait eu une relation avec ma mère. Termina Itachi.

.- L'ennui, c'est que tout ce qui la concerne, visiblement, a été enlevé ou partiellement détruit ce qui fait qu'il va nous falloir poser la question à des gens qui ont pu la connaître avant sa mort.

.- J'aurai tendance à me tourner vers Hiashi Hyuuga pour commencer.

.- Et rien ne nous empêche de demander à mon père ou encore à la mère de Kiba.

.- Peut-être que Gai-sensei l'a connue. Proposa Sakura.

Ils discutèrent pendant un moment encore avant de sortir de la demeure principale pile au moment où Neji arrivait avec Hinata.

.- On a terminé Shikamaru. Kiba et Shino sont allés voir l'Hokage pour leur faire un rapport. Déclara le Hyuuga.

.- Bien. Beaucoup de brèches ? Demanda le Nara.

.- Le coté Ouest et le coté Sud ont l'air d'avoir le moins de dégâts et nous n'avons pas vu de fissure aussi petite soit-elle qui pourrait mettre en danger les fortifications de ces cotés-là. Le coté Est est en train d'être consolidé par Yamato et le coté Nord a subi pas mal de dommages. Shino et moi sommes d'accord pour dire qu'il y a un risque d'inondations de ce coté là. Répondit Neji.

Après cette réplique, Gai arriva avec Choji et Lee.

.- Ino est resté pour s'occuper des blessés et elle aurait besoin d'aide. Dit l'Akimichi.

.- J'y vais ! Fit Sakura avant de partir suivit de Lee.

.- Qu'en est il pour vous ? Demanda Shikamaru.

.- Les blessés se remettent bien et le moral est là. Certains sont trop grièvement blessés pour se battre mais ça aurait été bien pire si tu étais arrivé plus tard Naruto. Déclara Gai.

.- Je sais. Fit le jeune blond.

.- Tenten nous a fait savoir que nous avons encore suffisamment d'armes de jet mais que le bâtiment des explosifs a été inondé suite à une canalisation qui a rompu. Ibiki et d'autres ont pu en sauver une partie mais il faudra les utiliser intelligemment.

.- Dommage que je n'ai plus d'argile. Se dit Deidara à lui-même.

.- Une dernière chose Gai-sensei. Vous avez connu Mikoto Uchiha avant son mariage ? Parce que nous cherchons à savoir si elle est originaire du clan ou non. Questionna Shikamaru.

.- A ma connaissance, elle s'est mariée jeune mais je ne l'ai connue qu'après lors d'une mission dans un petit village qui avait été attaqué par des brigands. C'était une experte dans les armes de jet et elle ne supportait pas que l'on s'en prenne à un enfant.

.- Mmm…Merci quand même Gai-sensei.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Neji et Hinata avaient été envoyés voir Hiashi Hyuuga tandis que Choji et Shikamaru étaient partis voir Shukaku, Deidara était allé avec Gai au bâtiment des explosifs et Naruto et Itachi étaient devant la tente de l'Hokage avec Kiba et Shino. Tsunade finit par en sortir et se dirigea vers le mont Hokage, faisant signe aux quatre ninja de la suivre.

.- Comme vous le savez tous, nous sommes en position de faiblesse et il va nous être difficile d'aller affronter l'Akatsuki sans risquer la survie du village. J'ai envoyé un message au Kazekage pour lui demander de l'aide après l'attaque et je viens de recevoir une réponse positive de sa part. Il faudra aller le retrouver avec nos hommes à la frontière. Mais même avec l'aide de Suna, sans informations récentes sur l'Akatsuki et une protection suffisante pour le village, nous n'avons aucune chance. Déclara t-elle.

.- De toute façon, je compte bien faire partie de l'attaque et comme c'est moi qu'ils veulent, il y a peu de chance qu'ils en profitent pour s'en prendre au village. Fit Naruto.

.- C'est vrai, je l'admets. Mais y aller à l'aveuglette est plus dangereux qu'autre chose Naruto.

.- Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de problèmes si Kisame tombe sur un adversaire comme Gai et que Zetsu se retrouve coincé contre plusieurs. Mais pour Madara, il vaut mieux avoir un sharingan ou ne pas tomber sur lui quand on craint le genjutsu. Après, il reste Konan mais à part pour les soins, je n'ai jamais eu affaire à elle. Je sais juste qu'elle était le bras droit de Pain. Ajouta Itachi.

.- Elle est partie après que j'ai vaincu Pain mais elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se battre. Se remémora le blond.

.- Hokage-sama !!!

Ils virent Izumo et Kotetsu venir vers eux en courant.

.- Que se passe t-il ? Questionna la Godaime.

.- Une centaine d'hommes avec le bandeau d'Ame et dirigé par une femme portant les couleurs de l'Akatsuki sont devant la porte Nord. La femme aimerait venir vous parler à vous et à Naruto. Répondit Kotetsu.

.- Quand on parle du loup ! Fit Kiba.

.- La ferme Kiba. Dit Shino.

.- Faites la venir ici. Je vais entendre ce qu'elle a à me dire. Ordonna Tsunade.

Les deux chunnin se précipitèrent vers la porte Nord et revinrent avec une femme aux cheveux bleus et une fleur en papier dans les cheveux. Celle-ci montra une légère surprise en voyant Itachi et elle se reprit devant Tsunade.

.- De quoi s'agit-il ? Demanda cette dernière.

.- Ce serait pour une alliance entre Konoha et Ame. Bien sur, je ne suis plus membre de l'Akatsuki et je suis prête à vous fournir autant de renseignements que possible.

* * *

NB : Mon sadisme me pousse à couper ici. Surtout que je vais vraiment être sadique dans ce premier volet. Prochain chapitre avec Sasuke et, si tout se passe comme prévu, combat contre l'Aka à partir du Chapitre 9.

Auteur vs Persos :

Sasuke(veut chidoriser l'auteur mais celle-ci à trouvé judicieux de piquer une combinaison à Lee) : Toi…

Itachi(veut plonger l'auteur dans un horrible genjutsu mais celle-ci à été suffisamment maligne pour lui bander les yeux)

Kaleiya : Comparé à ce que je prépare, c'est plutôt gentil !

Naruto (ricane) : Vivement que tu nous le sorte ton recueil yaoi !

Kaleiya : C'est vrai que Sasuke va en chier…MWAHAHA !!!!

Sasuke : …Heureusement que y a pas de romance ici…

Itachi : Rappelle-toi que ce n'est que le premier volet…

Sasuke : Ce sera toujours mieux que ce qu'elle me prépare…

Kaleiya : De toute façon mon vieux, on va en chier tous les deux et tu pourras plus jamais t'asseoir si j'arrive à mes fins…

Sasuke : …Au moins, je crève pas…

Orieul : Hey ! Lecteur ! Je t'invite à laisser une review pour donner ton avis sur cette fic, critiquer l'auteur, faire les JO avec Sasuke et Naruto, boire un thé avec Itachi, etc.

Kaleiya (avec un marteau) : Toi…

Orieul (cours)


End file.
